familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gustave Arnt Iverson (1871-1945)
}} * First president of LDS Carbon Stake * Utah State Senator * Missionary to Norway 1892-1894 * 1875 Migrant from Norway to US (L.S. Anderson Company) * LDS Mission President - Washington DC * Died in Washington, D.C. on VE Day Biography Came to Utah July 24, 1875. L.S. Anderson company. Married Mary Olsen Oct. 23, 1895, Manti, Utah. (daughter of Fredrick Olsen and Matilda Jensen, of Ferron, Emery county, Utah) who was born Aug. 6, 1873. Their children: Maude May b. March 31, 1897; Glendon Gustave b. Dec. 11, 1898; Ciarence Magnus b. Jan. 4, 1899; Richard Donald b. March 15, 1902; Ray Clifford b. Nov. 24, 1903; Ethel Jean b. Sept. 23, 1905; Kenneth Ross b. May 25, 1909; Evelyn Augusta b. June 1, 1911. Family resided Manti and Price, Utah. Missionary to Norway 1892-4; second counselor in presidency South San Pete stake; president Carbon stake Price County recorder of San Pete county 1896; Utah state senator 12th district 1911-14; assistant attorney general of Utah 1913 Attorney. Obituary The Salt Lake Tribune from Salt Lake City, Utah · (May 9, 1945), Page 13 - Career Ends Gustave A. Jverson . . . Served L D S church in Washington. LDS Mission Head Dies Former Third District Judge Gustave A. Iverson, 71, president of the LDS eastern states mission, died Tuesday at 10 p. m. while conducting a prayer at Washington, D. C., LDS ward chapel, according to word received by relatives in Salt Lake City. He resided in the state until 16 years ago,, when he went to Washington as a special assistant to the U. S. attorney general. He was appointed during the Coolidge administration. Mr. Iverson and his widowed mother settled ai Ephraim in 1S76, coming from Norway. He attended Brigham Young academy and Brigham Young university at Provo. He studied law in the evenings while working for a Provo law firm and served an LDS mission in Norway, then returned to marry Mary V. Olsen of Spring City and to settle at Manti. In 1907 he was graduated from the University of Michigan law school and came back to Utah to practice at Price. In 1909 he was elected state senator and served four years, serving simultaneously as Carbon LDS stake president. He moved to Salt Lake City in 1914. Mr. Iverson was chairman of the denominational committee of the general commission on army and navy chaplains at the time of his death and was awaiting release from his post as mission president. Mr. Iverson is survived by his widow in Washington and by the following sons and daughters: C. M. Iverson, Kaysville; R. D, Iverson, Baltimore, Md.; Kenneth R. Jverson, Washington; Mrs. Harry Edwards, Washington; Mrs. Clinton Vernon, Logan, and Mrs. W. T. MacKay. Salt Lake City; nine grandchildren and two great- grandchildren. Funeral services will be conducted in Washington Thursday or Friday, Mrs. MacKay said Tuesday, with burial in Manti. See Also * #47194808 * Gustave Iverson - GENI